fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Sakira Kheiralla
Sakira Kheiralla is a rookie offensive linefur for the Grand Rapids Dragons. Biography Sakira Kheiralla is a prime example of a budding American success story. Her father, Sameer, and mother, Fadia, fled from their war-torn home in Yemen to start a new life in America. Fadia was pregnant with the couple’s first child at the time, a baby girl they would name Sakira in honor of Sameer’s mother. They would settle for a short time in one place, then another for the first three years of Sakira’s life before they would end up settling down for good just outside Bakersfield, California, just in time for Fadia to wind up pregnant with another child. During her early childhood years, Sakira was just as much into exploring the wilderness behind her house and playing sports as she was interested in dollhouses and playing dress-up. However, she took on a heavy-set figure from her early youth and it remained with her; coupled with the fact that her parents were from a different country, specifically a Middle Eastern country, and she soon became a target for bullies. She was constantly tormented about her weight and the fact that she was different from the other kids in her classes, and she took it in stride as she did have a couple close friends. But it got to the point one day in 7th grade when she couldn’t take it anymore, and ended up pushing a bear that was a year older than her through a glass trophy case. At this point, Sakira was already 6’3” and still had the heavy frame that she had struggled with before, which caused a lot of damage. After the mandatory trip to the vice-principal’s office, where she was suspended for three day and had to pay for the broken trophy case, she got another surprise when the same vice-principal told her that he would be moving to the high school the following year and becoming an assistant football coach. He suggested that she try out when she got to 9th grade, but under the condition that she not face any more disciplinary actions until then, which she did as she also took up volleyball in 8th grade. When she got to high school, Sakira would take her first steps onto a football field as the vice-principal had promised. At first, Sakira didn’t like it as she was immediately placed on the line and she wanted to carry the ball. But as the year progressed, she started getting better at her position and accepted the fact that the job of protecting the ball carrier was just as, if not more important than carrying the ball, and took a liking to it. By her sophomore year, she had reached her full 6’7” height and promoted to the varsity team, where she quickly became one of the county’s best tackles. Sakira made the All-County team the next three years, landing first-team honors her junior and senior seasons. At the same time, she made the honor roll and carried a 3.7 GPA to the University of Furs-Los Angeles, where she would sit out her first year as a redshirt. Sakira would start all 47 games of her collegiate career, with the majority of them being at right tackle protecting a left-handed quarterback her first three years. The dragoness would excel on the gridiron, bringing her A-game and making the Furry All-American team three out of her four seasons. She also brought her A+ game in the classroom as well, earning a place on the All-Academic team those same three seasons as well as she would graduate with honors and get her degree in biology, with the intention of starting medical school afterwards. But she also enjoys her football, and she has an extra sense of pride in herself every time she steps out onto the field...and she hopes that she can step onto a UFFL field as she readies herself for the 2018 Draft. Evaluation 4 and a half stars. Offensive linesfurs that graduate with honors are rare unicorns (err, dragons). Would be a great asset in pass protection.Sakira is a very intelligent dragoness, and should use that to her advantage. Her technique is solid, but could stand some improvement, and has the ideal size for an OT. If she is to start as a rookie, I would put her on her QB’s throwing side to begin with to ease her transition into dealing with stronger, quicker DEs. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: TBD Regular Season: 0-0 Category:2018 rookies Category:Offensive Linemen Category:Tackles Category:Grand Rapids